¿Estúpida suerte?
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Oneshot- /Por favor, no me digas que hasta para eso eres un vago.- quería reírse a más no poder, Shikamaru  la miró sin entender/. Tal vez, no había tenido tan mala suerte como pensaba. Fic dedicado para Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine.Espero que les guste.


**Esta historia se la dedico a Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine, espero que te guste a ti y a todos ustedes que están leyendo esta historia. Por favor dejen reviews, realmente me animan a seguir adelante y saber que tal quedó.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es para nada de mi propiedad, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia. Los personajes, manga y toda la serie es única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Estúpida suerte**

La fría brisa mecía su delicado cabello haciéndole bailar al compás de la brisa marina, con momentos de delicadeza cuando rozaba su suave piel y como ya la fría noche no se hacía esperar, de tanto en tanto pequeñas y rápidas frías ráfagas le golpeaban la mejilla y su cuerpo. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto ir a esas horas a la playa, tal vez por eso era que se identificaba con ese medio: delicado pero con su toque de rudeza, así era ella. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban fijos en el horizonte, abrazaba sus piernas, sus delicados pies buscaban refugio bajo la cálida arena.

Dio un gran suspiro y miró resignada el papel que tenía bien sujeto en su mano derecha, lo abrió lentamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al leer por décima vez lo que claramente decía allí.

-Habiendo tantas posibilidades tenía que tocarme justo este papel…- si continuaba viendo ese papel terminaría enfureciéndose más, dio un bufido y miró avergonzada hacia un costado.

Claramente cuando se presentó para aquella obra de teatro que organizaba cada año su escuela, había pedido un papel de algún personaje que sea rudo, fuerte y que no tenga tantos diálogos, no era que no le gustaría ser el centro de atención, sino que definitivamente no le gustaría tener que estar amaneciéndose por recordar diálogos ficticios. Pero en cambio, el tonto director de la obra tenía que darle el papel del personaje que cumplía exactamente el lado opuesto de todos sus requisitos. ¡¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese director? Había sido lo suficientemente clara, era más que seguro que terminaría todas las noches en velada, aunque… en parte era su culpa por haberse presentado. ¡Era una de los dos protagonistas! Kankuro seguramente se reiría una y otra vez cuando se enterase. Aunque bueno, aunque sea no era la única que sufriría con respecto a los diálogos… al menos… "su príncipe" también sufriría.

-Que ironía… y pensar que tú eras la que animaba a los demás para que no se desanimen con lo que les tocase en la obra.- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del recién llegado, se trataba de Nara Shikamaru, el chico más vago pero a su vez el más inteligente de su escuela… aunque casi nunca lo demostraba ya que paraba durmiendo en clases.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así?

-…- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica- ¿Te interesa saber? – definitivamente este era el único chico que le sacaba una sonrisa en cualquier situación pese a las circunstancias en las que estuviese, extrañamente él era el único, y hasta hace poco ella se había dado cuenta de que la razón era que amaba a "ese" chico desde siempre. Si, lo amaba, aunque en un principio no lo aceptaba, ahora sabía que no podía negarlo. Definitivamente amaba demasiado a ese vago.

-...- se rascó suavemente la nuca-… solo preguntaba.- Ella rió ante el gesto del chico- ¿te han dicho que eres bipolar? – Temari lo miró sin entender.- antes llorando y ahora riendo…

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no lloraba! – se levantó aparentemente molesta de la arena.

-Solo bromeaba, tranquilízate. ¿Y qué era lo que te tenía antes así? – la chica dio un suspiro cansado y él la observaba atentamente no perdiéndose ninguna de sus expresiones.

-Me tocó el papel que menos me esperaba… estúpido director. – dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un bello color rojo. Shikamaru había notado que Temari sentía molestia al momento de hablarle sobre su papel de la obra, pero también pudo percatarse del rubor que acompañaba su rostro y se hacía notar fácilmente. Sabía que era extraño en ella, no en cualquier oportunidad Temari Sabaku No llegaba a ese punto, el sonrojarse no era para nada típico en ella, en Hinata cuando estaba con Naruto sí, pero en ella no, se puso a pensar en cualquier posibilidad que causará el sonrojo, pero no encontró explicación alguna, ¿por qué se avergonzaría? Era demasiado problemático pensar en la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla.

-No te pudo haber tocado peor personaje que el mío.- Temari lo observó con detenimiento, pero luego de unos segundos empezó a reírse. – Ahora me tendré que quedar todas las noches hasta tarde… que problemático.- Temari sonrió ampliamente y puso cada una de sus manos en sus muy bien formadas caderas.

-Por favor, no me digas que hasta para eso eres un vago.- quería reírse a más no poder, Shikamaru la miró sin entender. ¿Cómo qué hasta para eso era vago? ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo mucho que tendría que estar practicando su papel?

-¿Qué? Si a mí me toco el peor papel que alguien pudiera desear, al menos tu no vas a tener que hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad.- Temari bajó tristemente la mirada al momento que formaba dos grandes puños, claro que tendría que hacer algo fuera de su voluntad, si después de todo su personaje era uno de los protagonistas, eso era… vergonzoso. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que su muy queridísima obra sería: "La bella durmiente", y para quien no sabe, en esa obra al final había un beso y justo ella tenía que ser la "dichosa" a la que le tocase el papel de princesa, ¡pero si ni siquiera sabía besar y lo peor de todo era que tenía que corresponder ese beso, ya que al director se le dio por hacer más "realista" esa obra! Nunca había besado a alguien y eso realmente ni le importaba, aunque sonase cursi para alguien como ella, quería que su primer beso sea especial, con alguien que en verdad amase, nunca había amado a alguien por lo que nunca hubo razón alguna de besar a alguien. Pero, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Shikamaru le robó el corazón sin siquiera haberle pedido permiso, ella nunca se hubiese imaginado que lo amaría justo a él, pero el corazón a veces te trae sorpresas y uno no elige de quien enamorarse, pero después de todo… Shikamaru no era un mal chico, para nada. Lo amaba a él y solo a él, él sería el único que probaría sus labios cuando llegue el momento, tal vez no sea ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento… disfrutaría maravillosamente del contacto de sus labios, ¿acaso era un capricho eso? Tal vez si… ¿pero acaso ella no tiene derecho de querer que su primer beso sea especial? Ahora en vez besaría a un príncipe de pacotilla, a un chico cualquiera de su salón… al menos tendría los ojos cerrados. En estos momentos sonaba como una completa enamorada…. Pero eso era, estaba profundamente enamorada de ese vago. Ni ella misma podía creer lo que en estos momentos decía, dio un suspiro de cansancio y rogó por que Shikamaru no le estuviese observando en estos momentos, alzó la mirada aún con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y para su buena suerte, el chico estaba parado frente suyo ocupado con su pasatiempo preferido… observando las nubes.

-…- Shikamaru había notado que algo extraño le pasaba a la chica, sabía que tenía que ver con su papel de la obra y también sabía que eso le tensaba tanto como la avergonzaba ¿pero qué papel era el que provocaba eso? Notó que ella se perdió en su mundo, por lo que prefirió quedarse en silencio y continuar pensando por más problemático que eso sonase, es que, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era problemático, esa chica era problemática. Pero aún así le quería… la quería mucho más fuera de la amistad… la "amaba", amaba a esa mujer problemática. Ella era distinta a todas las demás, le gustaba todo en ella y eso realmente era un problema. Cuando empezó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos quiso alejarlos de el, intentó alejarse de ella, pero simplemente no podía, la observaba sin que ella se diese cuenta, y a veces juraba que ella tenía su mirada clavada en él… eso le gustaba. No pudo alejarse de ella, la acompañaba y cada vez que hablaba con ella… ¿cómo pensó poder vivir sin esa arrogante sonrisa que ella aparentaba? Pero sabía…. Y pudo darse cuenta, que ella le sonreía con una dulzura completamente extraña en ella. Es que, tal y como lo habían dicho,una mujer, por muy dura que sea, siempre tiene una dulce sonrisa para la gente a la que aprecia. Ella seguía perdida en su mundo, después de todo…. A él también le frustraba el personaje que representaría, sería el "príncipe" y para colmo, tendría que besar a alguien, aún no se lo había dicho a nadie. Nuevamente la miró, no sabía que hacer… por un momento quiso olvidarse de todo, dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio como las nubes se movían… al menos así se olvidaría de todo. Luego de unos segundos bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de ella.-

- Mi papel es el peor papel.- ella rió arrogantemente como tanto le gustaba. Al menos ya la había alegrado, eso era algo bueno.

- Pues aunque sea tu personaje es uno secundario, no tienes mucho que memorizar, pero aún así… un vago siempre es un vago- nuevamente sonrió, Shikamaru la miraba aparentemente molesto.

-Tal vez sea un vago…- Temari dejó de reírse y lo observó de manera expectante.-… pero es que mi papel realmente me va a hacer amanecerme todos los días…- Temari nuevamente empezó a reírse.-…¿por qué te ríes si ni siquiera sabes mi papel?

-Por favor… toda la escuela lo sabe, jajaja, todos saben que vas a tener que disfrazarte de la parte trasera del caballo, jajaja.- Temari no aguantaba la risa, Shikamaru dio un suspiro cansado al momento que ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Mi papel no es ese, mi papel es mucho peor que eso…- Shikamaru lo decía en tono de seriedad, pero la chica en ningún momento dejó de reír.

-¡Espera, espera, no me digas que ahora tu papel es el de un árbol!, jajaja .- Temari ya estaba empezando a llorar de la risa.

-Mendokusai mujer… déjame terminar de hablar.- Temari estaba empezando a controlarse poco a poco, dando al final un suspiro luego de tanto haberse reído.- Al fin… bueno, primero que nada, mi papel si es PRINCIPAL, segundo, es cierto, por un momento me dieron el papel de disfrazarme de la parte trasera del caballo del príncipe, pero luego el mismo director de la obra me llamó para decirme que fue un error suyo, por lo que no me voy a tener que disfrazar de eso y por tercera, mi papel es el del príncipe, y el príncipe si es uno de los protagonistas.-la pequeña sonrisa que Temari tenía dibujada en su cara empezó a desvanecerse formando una expresión de completa sorpresa de aún no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Es que era…imposible… no podía creer lo que el chico le había dicho… príncipe + princesa = beso…o sea… Shikamaru + Temari = beso.- Parece que al fin entendiste que tu personaje no es el peor de todos…- la observó detenidamente viendo como ella empezaba a sonreír.

-¿Es verdad lo qué dices?- ella relacionaba todo lo que él le había dicho, le emocionaba, tal vez esa estúpida obra no era tan estúpida como parecía. Sonrío ampliamente, estaba feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Ahora no le importaba cuanto Kankuro se riese de ella, Shikamaru era SU príncipe y esto lo compensaba todo.

- Es verdad aunque no lo creas, ¿y ahora por qué sonríes? Eres rara mujer… en realidad todas las mujeres son raras… saben cómo se encuentra una mujer, podría considerarse como una ciencia…-los labios de Shikamaru fueron silenciados por el dedo índice de Temari, ya que ella puso su dedo tocando suavemente los labios del chico. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante tal acto. Ella alejó su dedo de los labios de él y él se le quedó observando sin decir nada al momento en que sacaba una bolsa de caramelos.

-Más te vale que beses bien vago.- sonrió y de un jalón le arrebato la pequeña bolsa de caramelos a Shikamaru. Empezó a correr, y shikamaru por un momento aún seguía en shock.

-No me digas que tu eres mi… ¡Hey! ¡Mujer! ¡Devuélveme eso!- Shikamaru despertó de su trance y empezó a correr detrás de ella.

-Corre más rápido si quieres alcanzarme, "mi príncipe" – empezó a reír, después de todo, estaba muy feliz. Shikamaru también sonrío, se divertiría practicando esa obra… si que lo haría.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, al menos este el fin de mi fic**, **pero no el fin del Shikatema, el Shikatema vivirá por siempre! Sii! Bueno..jeje, no sean tan malos conmigo… es mi primer Shikatema y… aún no soy una experta que digamos. Yo soy una original fan del naruhina, pero mentiría si les dijera que el shikatema no me ha fascinado, realmente me fascina esa pareja. Espero sus reviews, realmente ayudan a saber al autor de la historia como quedó su historia…jeje, estoy repitiendo mucho la palabra Historia..ya que!**

**Sabaku No Kuraii Kagamine, espero realmente de corazón que te halla gustado, perdona si no fue un Naruhina, asi como tu me dedicaste uno a mi, solo que..me inspiré en un Shikatema y así salió la historia. También espero que a todos ustedes les halla gustado, ya que después de todo, también lo hice para ustedes.**

**Bye! Cuídense.**

**Ya nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
